There Is Always A Dance Scene
by Oni-Panda379
Summary: Many a great romances have that glorious dance scene. It's only wright to Tony and Bruce to have their very own.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avengers or any other character or setting in the Marvel universe (cinematic or otherwise)!**

**There Is Always A Dance Scene**

Bruce carefully placed the plastic sample under the lens of the microscope. He made sure it was secure under the metal prongs before moving back from it. He took a deep breath, and then pressed an eye to the rubber eye piece.

He was close to a breakthrough; he could feel it all the way to his bones. His last seventy-eight attempts might have been failures in the end but they were showing progress none the less. He could _taste_ the success on his tongue like a rare—

A loud deafening boom sounded from the back of the lab, making him jump out of his skin. Bruce quickly ducked under the worktable he was using, just missing getting hit in the head by flying debris that looked suspiciously similar to a boot.

He waited for several heart beats before getting up. He slowly raised his head over the edge of the table, just in case something else tried to fly at him. The back of the lab was obscured by a thick layer of white smoke and the smell of ozone.

"I can't even tell you how totally _awesome_ that was." Tony emerged from the smoke, coughing and laughing and waving away smoke from his face. He had what definitely looked like a boot in his other hand, the heel of it sparked weakly.

"Tony, what did you do _this_ time?" Bruce asked in exasperation. This was not the first time something exploded in the lab whenever he and Tony were both in working on something at the same time. Bruce checked his microscope, glad that the sample didn't get damaged; this time.

"Rocket boots." Tony said simply.

He came over to the worktable, dropping the boot on top with a _thunk_. He leaned on the table; a huge grin stretched his lips. There was a smear of oil on his cheek. Bruce rolled his eyes then went back to his microscope. It seemed like Tony was _always_ working on rocket boots. That also seemed to end in an explosion.

Bruce went back to his work, scribbling down notes and watching the sample under the microscope carefully. He tried to stay focused but he was far too aware of Tony's gaze on him. His skin prickled and stomach clenched from the intense scrutiny.

_Why_ was Tony even staring at him anyway? Usually he'd go back and start another project whilst turning up his music way too loud that Bruce would then have to turn it down to a reasonable level. Bruce shifted uncomfortably, ready to just flat out ask him what he was staring at.

"I don't know about you but I think it's time for a break!" Tony clapped his hands together then stretched his arms over his head, making his tee shirt riding up a bit. He did a few more arm stretches before heading over to the music player mounted on the wall.

"Ah, let's see what I can find…" Tony fiddled with the buttons and knobs. "Bingo! This is perfect!" Smooth jazz oozed from the speakers, filling the room with the sound of saxophones and guitars. Tony proceeded to clear the center of the room.

"Hey Bruce, do you like dancing?" Tony was in the middle of the room, tapping out a beat with his foot.

"I never really tried it." Bruce pushed uo his glasses with his index finger, smiling wearily to himself. "You know, being on the run and all, it's hard to find the time to learn."

Tony pressed a hand to his chest, an expression of mock horror on his face. "_Never_ _tried_ _dancing_! As a _man_, you can't just _not_ dance!" Tony tsked. "It's the best way to win over the heart, you know." He smiled cheekily, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Bruce.

Bruce shook his head at his friend's antics, a small smile on his lips. It was impossible to take Tony seriously most if not all the time. He would act affronted by some of the strangest things. Or made jokes out of the really serious things. Maybe that's what he liked about him most.

"Why don't I teach a few moves? You know, for when you're out picking up some hot bitches."

Bruce arched a brow at Tony. "I don't 'pick up hot bitches'. Really, thanks but I don't _need_ to know how to dance." Bruce attempted to get back to work, forcing down that strange tingling sensation he got at Tony's suggestion of teaching him how to dance.

"Come on, just give me _one_ dance." Tony pulled Bruce into the middle of the room by the wrist, ignoring his weak protesting. "I'm a _really_ good teacher. You won't regret it!" Bruce glared lightly at him. Tony smiled in return, hand still wrapped around Bruce's wrist, totally unfazed.

Bruce sighed in defeat. "Alright. _One_ dance. Will that make you happy?"

"Very." Tony's grin so big it was a wonder it didn't split his face in two.

Bruce returned an amused smile. It was just a dance but it seemed to make Tony happy. That fact made Bruce's heart swell. It was silly, the dancing at least, but being able to make someone happy, that _Bruce_ could make someone happy with something silly was one of the greatest feelings in the world.

"Put you hand here… the other one goes there… Yes, just like that. Perfect."

Bruce had one hand on Tony's shoulder, the other held in Tony's firm grip. Tony's other hand rested lightly on Bruce's hip. The position was very close, practically intimate. _Like_ _lovers_. Bruce's face heated up at the thought. He was just dancing with a friend. That's all.

Slowly they began to dance, nowhere in sync with the music despite its slow pacing.

Bruce stared intently at the floor, trying his best not to stomp on Tony's feet. He wasn't necessarily _clumsy_ per se but he's seen enough movies in his life to know that trampled toes can ruin any good mood. The world was better off with a happy Tony in it.

"Nu-uh, eyes up here. When you're wooing a pretty number with your sweet dance moves you have to look them in the eye for it to work." Tony released Bruce's hand to pinch his cheek to get him to look up.

"Are you going to give me pointers the whole time?" Bruce rubbed at his cheek and then looked up into Tony's smirking face. His brown eyes practically _sparkled_ with his amusement. Then he realized hoe _physically_ close they were now.

His breath hitched. There was barely a hair's width between them now. He breathed in deeply though his nose, he could smell the expensive cologne Tony wore mixed with the oily scent of an auto shop; Bruce decided he liked it. It was just… _Tony_.

"Of course. I don't want my bestie to end up being a total loser on the dance floor." Tony's voice was low now, husky even. He never once moved his intense dark gaze away from Bruce while they danced. Swayed, rather. They stood there staring at each other, seeming to forget their purpose was to dance.

"Now," Tony whispered, placing Bruce's hands on his shoulders and then rested his own hands on Bruce's waist, "here's the next part. You lean in slowly like this..."

Now they weren't dancing at all, or eve swaying on the spot.

The music had long since changed but neither seemed to notice anything in their small, warm bubble. Bruce sucked in his breath when Tony bent his head down, touching his cheek lightly to Bruce's, Tony's beard tickling along his jaw. His stomach was doing summersaults at the feather-light contact.

As if it had a mind of its own, his hand moved up to run his fingertips through Tony's short dark hair. It was just as soft as he always imagined it to be. His other hand clutched to the back on Tony's shirt in a vice-like grip. His heart was fluttering in his chest like a swarm of startled butterflies.

"Then… you just… move in for the kill. Like that…"

They kissed then, slowly and tenderly.

It wasn't like anything Bruce had experienced before. Tony's mouth was warm against his and his arms strong wrapped around him. It sent electricity though him, setting his nerve endings on fire. His skin was hypersensitive to the touch. It felt so wonderfully _good_.

Tony ran his tongue over Bruce's bottom lip, a silent question. Bruce parted his lips in response, allowing Tony's hot slick tongue to dart in. The kiss deepened, becoming more passionate. It sent a pleasurable shutter down to his belly.

He didn't know how long they stood there kissing. It could have been minutes or even hours before they finally they broke apart, gasping for breath. They pressed their foreheads together, just enjoying their close proximity, matching silly grins plastered across their faces.

"And that my little grasshopper, is how one dances."

Bruce laughed breathlessly, if this what the lessons were going to be like, he'd happily take up dancing.

**A/N: Ugh, my very first legitimate kiss AND dance scene! I don't know a thing about dancing or kissing but Tony does, so it'll be okay.**


End file.
